


Get Down

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Misunderstandings, Song Lyrics, except Margaery totally set it up, oblivious Jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “I’m so emba…wait,” she said, narrowing her eyes on him. “Why are you here if you thought I was offering you sex?”Jon flushed, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find a decent explanation for why he had come around, why her text had sent his brain spinning. But then, Sansa was grinning at him, her eyes sparkling with triumph as she took in his flustered form.“Jon Snow!” she purred, stepping towards him. “Do you like me?”For Elizabeth: The one shot I promised her months ago :p





	Get Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wightjon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightjon/gifts).



“Its your birthday so you know we gettin’ down.”

Jon blinked several times at his phone screen and if he could have seen his reflection he knew he would be staring with wide eyes and slacked jaw.

Firstly, Sansa remembering his birthday gave him a warm feeling in his chest. Secondly, and perhaps more importantly, the lyrics she had chosen were from the song “birthday sex”. It wasn’t his type of music but he had heard it in clubs and whatnot on his various nights out with Theon and Robb or Tormund and the lads from work. And well, going by the other lyrics in the song, he couldn’t be blamed for the immediate jump in his mind, the excited beat of his heart, to the mere idea that maybe she was into him like he was into her.

His fingers shook as he started typing out a reply but then he stopped, uttering a curse as he tried to figure out what to do. Should he reply to ask what she really wanted from him? Should he just go straight to her flat and ask her? Or kiss her maybe? Maybe they could do all the things that song suggested.

He shook his head to dislodge the thoughts of Sansa beneath him, sighing and clutching at him in pleasure.

He lost count of how many times he started to type a reply only to delete it again. In the end, he messaged Tormund and, to his slight annoyance and needing to resort to such things, Theon to try and get advice on how to proceed.

Unsurprisingly, Tormund told him to man up and just tell Sansa that he would definitely get down for her if she wanted. Theon told him he was pathetic but that he wouldn’t tell Robb about all the times Jon had wanked off to thoughts of Sansa if Jon took care of his drinks bill at the pub for a whole year.

He then messaged that he personally thought Sansa would genuinely prefer for him to go to her house and declare his enduring horniness was all her doing. Or some romantic shit might work too, he had added. But that he was totally still blackmailing him for a year of free drinks.

Somehow, hours later, he had managed to gather the courage to come around to Sansa’s flat building and only just thinking, after he had pressed the buzzer that it was firstly ten at night and secondly, her flatmate Margaery was as likely to answer the call as Sansa.

But Tormund and Theon were right. His pining for Sansa had been going on far too long and they were both single, had been for a while. And he needed to just rip the band aid off and tell her that he liked her, a lot!

When Sansa’s voice came on the phone though, he panicked and blurted out that he really wanted to talk to her a little more desperately than he intended.

“Its ten-o clock Jonathan!”

“Yeah, I know,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Sorry, I didn’t think, I…I got your text.”

The door hummed, signalling that she was letting him into the building. He took the steps two at a time up to the second floor where Sansa was leaning against the doorframe of her flat with raised eyebrows.

“You know how texting works right?” she drawled, pushing herself away from the frame and motioning for him to follow him inside. “You can use your phone to reply so you don’t have to meet in person.”

“Why that song?” he asked. Sansa frowned.

“It’s a birthday song?” she replied with a confused shrug. Jon felt his heart sink.

“But…the lyrics…”

“Oh right,” Sansa laughed, shaking her head a little. “I forgot you don’t dance so wouldn’t appreciate it.”

“Um, I…I don’t think that is what those lyrics mean!” he replied.

“Uh, yes, it is!” Sansa responded, folding her arms over her chest and fixing him with a judging look as though he were an idiot.

“Sansa…that song is called birthday sex!” he sighed, pinching his nose. He wished the ground could just swallow him now before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

“Oh god!” Sansa moaned, covering her face in her hands. “I’m so sorry Jon. I didn’t know! Margaery suggested them so that I didn’t have the mundane simple happy birthday messages.”

“No, I mean, it’s fine!” he assured her. He swallowed down his bitter disappointment. Of course she hadn’t meant anything with those lyrics.

“I’m so emba…wait,” she said, narrowing her eyes on him. “Why are you here if you thought I was offering you sex?”

Jon flushed, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find a decent explanation for why he had come around, why her text had sent his brain spinning. But then, Sansa was grinning at him, her eyes sparkling with triumph as she took in his flustered form.

“Jon Snow!” she purred, stepping towards him. “Do you like me?”

“Yeah,” he responded. No point in denying it now.

“Well, I suppose Margaery is smarter than both of us,” Sansa laughed. “I think she knew exactly what she was doing. I bet she didn’t have plans with her brother at all but she probably went to him in the hope you would come around.”

“Margaery is my favourite of your friends, do you know that?”

“She’ll be glad to hear it,” Sansa replied with another sweet giggle. She bit her lip as she fluttered her eyelashes him. “Now, how about you tell me more about these song lyrics?”

Jon growled, the last of his restraint gone as he buried his hand in her hair and pulled her forward to his hungry mouth. Sansa moaned against him, her hands bracing against his shoulders as he manoeuvred them backwards until she was pushed down on the sofa.

Jon grinned at her as he moved back, smirking at the whine she emitted and the way she sought his lips as he moved away from her.

“I believe it said something about getting down,” he murmured, dropping to his knees before her. Sansa’s wide eyes blinked down at him, her lips parted as she watched his fingers hook into her pyjama bottoms and then her knickers.

“You’re offering to do that?” she blurted, her brows pinched in confusion. Jon frowned back in response.

“Hasn’t anyone…?”

“Yeah, but…they never offered. And they weren’t enthusiastic about it.”

“Idiots,” Jon growled, pulling her clothing away and sliding between her legs. Sansa flushed as he stared at her exposed sex. “Let me show you how much I love it!”

He pressed quick, soft kisses to her belly and then to her thighs until she was sighing and squirming beneath him.

“I thought you were going to show me how much you- oooh! Oh!”

His hands snaked under her knees, keeping her spread open as his tongue started to lick through her folds. She moaned above them and fought to keep the smug grin off his face as he worked. Not that he was coping much better as he became overwhelmed in her smell and taste.

She was already wet, he could feel her juices in his beard and as he dipped his tongue down towards her entrance, he groaned as her arousal burst onto his tongue. Sansa gasped and her hips jerked up at the sensation and Jon squeezed her thighs to steady her again.

He moved back up, closing his lips over her clit and giving a light suck. Her hands flew into his hair, grabbing hold and Jon repeated the action, groaning again at the sheer desperation in her actions. He had always liked doing this for his partners and Sansa had been a long-standing crush, the girl he had never thought to have. The idea that he was driving her over the edge, bringing her pleasure she had never known before was making him dizzy with self-satisfaction.

His name sounded so sweet coming from her lips in desperate pants. His teeth scraped her nub and her thighs quivered beneath his fingers. She was close, he could tell from her the way her moans were beginning to catch in her throat as they increased in volume and frequency, the way her body was beginning to shake with pleasure.

He moved his hand, pressing his finger to her entrance and pushing it in gently. He had to feel her as she fell apart. Her hips were frantically driving upwards, her fingers gripping his hair so hard it was beginning to hurt as Jon swirled his tongue in hard, fast circles over her clit.

The groan that escaped him as she tensed beneath him, her walls clamping around his finger, couldn’t even be described as human. Nor could the sound that escaped Sansa as her head tossed back, her eyes fluttering closed.

He wanted to keep going, make her fall apart over and over until he could feel as though he had made up just a little for all the times they should have been doing this. But Sansa was tugging him up to meet her mouth and he was happy to do whatever it was she wanted.

“How about I get down next?” she purred.


End file.
